harry potter and the real order of phonix
by sehar
Summary: hi guys plzz read my fic i swear it won't be a waste of time though its my first time hope u like it .
1. Default Chapter

my version of harry potter and the oder of phonix:  
  
chapter 1;  
  
returning back ;  
  
Harry returned back to his uncle and aunt in the usual manner but he was still a bit guilty and weak after the incident at the third task of the trizward tornament.no matter wat any one said harry still blaimed himself for cedric's death if he had not asked cedric to hold the cup as well. this all wouldn't happen.harry was not at all looking forward at spending time at his uncle and aunt's house 'coz he expected them to be bad as usual.  
  
As harry entered 4 privet drive he felt some warmnesss which he had never experinced coming in before now  
  
harry took his stuff and entered the house after his uncle vernon and met aunt petunia greeting him nicely ,the first time in his entire life,harry was curious wat had happened he knew that dumbledor had told his aunt and uncle abt the tournament but he did not knew they were going to act like this but he was still curious abt the warmness entering his body 'coz it made him feel vry relaxed vry normal.his aunt told him to put his stuff in the room and then join them for dinner,surprisingly dudley harry's cousin helped him carry his trunk to his room.after freshing up a bit he went down for dinner and met his aunt ,uncle and cousin waiting for him to start the dinner harry sat down all these changes were making him uncomfortable and curious that why were they behaving like this.  
  
Alas! all his questions were answered, during dinner harry asked his aunt abt her strange behaviour and why they were suddenly acting so odd.harry's aunt told him that dumbledor had told him them abt the third task and the trizward tournament and they felt both sorry and happy that he had to see that and he escaped.harry asked that it had never mattered to them before now why this time so they explained that first they thought harry was lieing and there was no one like u know who or any one but dunbledor had given them proof and they they told him wat ever happened at last they were his family.harry was happy from one side for that certain change,he got to keep all his necessaaries in his room and he had to do no work at all,just like a normal kid.harry was sitting in his room and already 2 weeks had passed,harry had completed all his home work due to his free time, when an owl swooped past harry and sat on his desk,he remembered him as errol,the weasley family owl,he then sat on harry's shoulder so that he could take the letter from him ,which harry did and errol swooped pass again and started drinking some water from hedwig's bowl.  
  
Harry was surprised at its entrance and was more surprised to see that the letter was from none other than ginny weasley,as he thought of her ,he started to blush,and a strange ticling sensation came in to his stomach he then oppened the letter and read:  
  
dear harry   
  
how r u hope ur fine ron told us all that ur uncle and aunt had changed alot i hope its for the betterment anyways ron does not know it yet but we r coming to pick u up this weekend plzzz ask ur aunt and uncle and send us a reply and by the waty sirius would be here as well yea i know abt him duimbledor told us abt him anyways its only going to be me and dad as others do not know except mom o'course,well see u then,can't wait to see u  
  
love ,ginny  
  
p:s hermoine is already here and they have been fighting like hell again i don know how i am surviving and when r they going to express their feelings anyways by for now.  
  
Ginny on the other hand was nervous wether harry would reply to here letter or not when bill stepped in and asked here to come down for lunch.  
  
Harry on the other hand could not keep his eyes of from the word love but then he shock his head that ginny was ron's siter and that ron was over protective abt her,and harry could not risk his friendship again but for ginny it was exceptable harry shock his head off his thoughts that wat is he thinking ginny him love it couldn't be or could it but he had to reply and ask his uncle and aunt yet so he first ran downsatirs to ask them.  
  
Harry asked his aunt and uncle and teh answer o'course was yes,so harry hurried up back and started witha reply harry sat to think he had written four letters but nothing seem to be good enough and then it struck him he wrote:  
  
dear ginny  
  
thanx for ur letter and hell yes i'll come and yea i miss u guys as well and even i don know when they r going to admit their feelings for each other but then again who knows,lolz anyways i guess we will just have to spend some time together to work up a plan anyways it was nice hear from u,  
  
bye harry  
  
can't wait to see u guys,  
  
with this harry tied the letter to errol's leg and he flew off.harry went to dinner for which his aunt petunia had called him twice without shouting. 


	2. chapter 2 returning to the burrow and gi...

HARRY POTTER AND THE ORDER OF PHONIX:  
  
CHAPTER 2:  
  
RETURNING TO THE BURROW AND GINNY:  
  
Ginny had just finished her lunch when she was returning back to her room and errol swooped pass her and sat on her shoulder ginny couldn't belive but harry had actually written back to her "it just the yes or no answer" she thought she went to her room nad sat down and read harry's letter it was longer than she expected it was not just yes and no instead it was a complete letter.she was more than surprised to read harry 's letter and especially the word love at the end but then she came out of her thoughts and thought that it was just a way of thanking o'course he can't mean it or can he and wat did he mean by we'll be spending time together is it wat she was thinking or something else she didn't knew may be she'll ask him when he comes here.ginny wrote twice in these three days and she got fullfledge answers by harry and they were becoming pretty good friends o'course no one knew .and soon it was saturday and today he will be going to the weasley's house in just a little time ,harry was all set to go when the bell rang and dudley opened it.mr weasley with mrs.weasley and soon accompanied by ginny were standing there infront of a mercedes benz,dudley jumped on the sight of it ,uncle veron came hurried soon accompanied by aunt petunia who were both shocked to see mr and mrs .weasley in a mercedes benz and they were shocked that they were the same ppl who had blew their living room.mr and mrs weasley took no time they asked harry to get his luggage and sit in the car both his uncle and aunt hugged him and bid him good bye both the weasley's were shocked at this behaviour so was harry himself .  
  
Harry did not say much he sat in the car thats when he greeted mr and mrs weasley and they said they had a job at arabella fig's house harry knew of whom he was talking at once but before he could ask anything mrs weasley answered that she was the same lady who took care of harry some times during his child hood and she was here at dumbledor's orders.mr and mrs weasley went in her house and told harry and ginny to stay in the car then mr weasley performed a scilencing charm just incase they made noise so that they would not gather much attention and the windows were all black so no one could look inside but they could look out.harry and ginny were siting alone when ginny asked harry wat he meant by spending time together harry kept quiet for some time and then he said that he wanted to talk to someone who sees him as harry not as the boy who lived so that he could disscuss his problems with that person ginny asked abt ron and hermoine but harry said that they were already to much loaded coz of him and they also had their own problems to sort out.so ginny asked harry if she could be that person as she was a vry good listener without thinking twice harry told her abt everthing from his dad's old cloak to the third task he did not knew why he was telling ginny this but it felt nice to tell someone as he hadn't even told ron and hermoine abt the third task but ginny was different and she knew wat to say when and as she herself had escaped death once that also from voldemoet and she was the only weasley harry had seen speaking his name others flinched at his name while harry was telling abt the trizward tournament the part where his parents came out of voldemort's wand harry felt tears in his eyes he tried to push them back but couldn't and then ginny embraced him nothing he did not oike but he felt warm ,cared and some how and some where loved and then she left him which was vry soon harry regreted that.then he asked ginny abt tom riddle and she fed him all the information she still shivered talking abt the chamber of secrets but harry kept her tight so that she won't shiver ginny felt warmer and thought she was in a dream of some sort and if it was reality she did not wanted it to end but soon they saw mr and mrs weasleycoming out of mrs fig's house they left each other rather reluctamntly both were enjoying the coziness of the other .  
  
Mr weasley then steped inthe car and told the kids that it was going to be a long journey as they r not going to be flying ,and then they began their journey half way around ginny was asleep and her head rested on harry's shoulder enjoyed this and was acting to be asleep himself so that he won't have to jurk her head of his shoulder he slowly and gradually kept his head on hers.mr and mrs weasley how ever noticed this and thought how cute thry looked together and they were both talking abt them when harry and ginny woke but they stayed as they were no one wanted to leave the others shoulder at any cause.then they heard mr and mrs weasley talking abt them and how sweet and cute they looked together and how every potter married a red head harry blushed at this compliment but new it was true his mother had been a red head and his grand mother also had been a red head he had recently discovered this from aunt petunia.  
  
They reached the burrow at night mr weasley summoned harry's trunk and hedwig's cage to percy's room as he had moved out to diagon alley.the one thing good abt it was it was vry close to ginny's room in which unfortunately hermoine was as well harry was going up o his room when ginny came out and told him that hermoine was mising at 3:00 0'clock in the morning harry told her to calm down and they both went to check in ron's room but wat they saw there they thought it was best they hadn't seen it ron and hermoine were kising like mad lovers harry and ginny closed the door behind them as they did not wanted to ruin their moment.both went to sleep saying good night o each other and harry wispered thanks to ginny she moved back and asked why when he said just for listening to him ginny how ever felt more confident being in his company. with this they both went to sleep. 


	3. chapter 3 spending time and happy birthd...

HARRY POTTER AND THE ORDER OF PHONIX;  
  
CHAPTER :3  
  
SPENDING TIME AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY:  
  
Harry woke up the early morning and went to breakfast and saw ron already there with hermoine they were both shocked to see him there but were pleased it was not a quiet breakfast at all as harry and ginny were not the only one who had seen ron and hermoine last night.every one had except the weasley parents fred and geroge had a field of a breakfast teasing them both not saying straightly just acting or by passing remarks.the grangers were coming for lunch that day and for staying there for a weekend.the grangers arrived at 1:00 o'clock and they all had lunch in the garden at nearly 2:30 after settling all them in.  
  
They were in the middle of their lunch when charlie suddenly said that they will soon be preparing for a marrige every one looked at him shocked then he told them not to look at him but at ron and hermoine they both blushed to ron's hair colour and hermoine ran to the lake near their house and ron ran after her calling her name.everyone gasped and then mrs weasley and mrs granger both thanked charlie for teling them and thanked who ever had helped them undersatnd their feelings coz they said they were both fed-up of listening to their son and daughter talking abt the other.then when they had at last finally started their lunch again bill said that they will be preparing another marrige this time every one looked at bill and he told them to look at harry and ginny .they both turned red and then ginny told bill to keep quiet or she'll not talk to him and then she excused herself and went to the house harry did the same and went to the house as well he was going to percy's room when ginny opened the door and apologised for bill's attitude.harry without thinking told her that he was not and that he was rather happy, ginny rather dumbly stood there and lowered her eyes and harry told her to look in his eyes which she did.harry was still thinking wether to kiss her or not and ginny was thinking the same thing that had she heard right was he really not sorry and is it really that way she thinks. just then charlie stepped in the room and asked harry that the boy who lived ,the champion of the trizward tornament and the youngest seeker of the century is afraid of kissing a girl and then harry told him to piss of that he is going to and then he did, ginny stood there dumfolded but when she realised that it was true she kissed him back and wat seemed like only moments which were actually 5 mins some one cleared his throat.it was mr weasley harry and ginny stood there embaressed and then mr weasley enquired wat was happening and harry said that ginny had some lettuce stuck in her teeth and harry was only helpinh and then he hurridely ran back to his room and ginny blushing hard went back inside.  
  
Mr weasley o'course had told every one abt the incdent and now harry and ginny were also being bullied by fred ,george ,bill and charlie.the days went by fast and before harry knew it was 30 of july and tomorro was supposed to be his birthday.harry had a blast celebrating his 15 birthday eve with the weasley's and sirius(he had at last taken some time of his shedule to visit harry) harry gota gift from every one,the list followed:  
  
a miniatiure firebolt to put on the weasley clock by mr and mrs weasley  
  
a quitich weekly supply for a whole year from bill and charlie  
  
and box of bulgers and a new snitch by ron anmd hermoine as they were now a couple  
  
harry got a phonix necklace from ginny which ahd ben broken in to 2 one part was with ginny and the other was with harry and now they could keep in touch whenever they wanted as they were also a couple now  
  
harry gopt a book by sirius named the "maruders"the best parnksters and told harry,ginny,ron and hermoine to become the next generation of the maruders,which they humbly excepted.  
  
They had all got their hogwarts letters the same morning and decided to go shopping the next day on harry's birthday that was so they could all got a start up at their new books and also all three of them were made prefects which made hermoine cautious that now they can't go prankinmg all around it could cause them their badge but sirius had a better idea that if they don get caught it will never cost them their badge and then him told them that he and remus had been prefects too but the were the maruders and james had been head boy it didn't cost him anything so why would it cost them.as it had been a vry busy day they all went to bed and slept as they kept their heads on their coushions. 


	4. chapter 4 the gift and deep sleep

HARRY POTTER AND THE OREDER OF PHONIX;  
  
CHAPTER 4:  
  
THE GIFT AND DEEP SLEEP:  
  
Harry and all the others were ready to go to diagon alley when they went there they all split up hermoine and ginny went to shop for some girl things as there was another ball this year as the last one was so popular so the boyz bet they were shopping for robes and etc.harry and ron both knew who they'll be taking this year to the ball not like last time that they had to take some one they did not evern care abt just then an idea struk harry he decided to buy a necklace for ginny and ron decided to buy one for hermoine.they went to a jewellry shop and bought gold chains for both with a lion as a pendant.  
  
Then they bought robes for them selves and headed for the leaky cauldron for lunch there they met hermoine and ginny who had already done their shopping,so,they decided to go back to the burrow and keep their things in order so that they could get harrys birthday party started once again.they all went back to the burrow harry was going up the stairs when he fainted and rolled down the stairs all the weasleys and dumbledor got scraed when they got to know he had fainted bnut he was not clutching his scar so the judged it was nothing to do with voldemort coz dumbledor had predicted that harry's scar only hurts when voldemorts near or he's doing something evil to someone harry woke after a month to every ones amazement at stmoungo's hospital.on 31 of augest next day they had to go to hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizadary.harry thought so little time was left and he had to do so many things so he took permission and hurried back to the burrow with the weasleys who were annoyed abt harrys strange behaviour.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(between the sleep)  
  
harry laid flat on the ground and saw someone coming towards him ,someone who had a whiter beard than dumbledor and looked quiet old.harry asked him who he was and where was he?the man answered that harry would not belive harry insisted and then the man told him that he was merlin and that harry was in the clouds,harry did not belive and then he asked merlin that was he harry dead,merlin smiled with a twinkle in his eye that he wasn't dead and harry was called in the clouds because merlin wanted so and that he wanted to tell harry that he harry was merlin's heir and was going to train him for the worst he told him that he will be trained here for a year and then he will tell harry some secrets harry gasped at that and asked merlin that he couldn't be the heir of merlin and that he could not be away for a year and with voldemort on the lose and harry had his fifth year....... merlin hel;d out his hand to stop harry from speaking he told harry that the time outside would be slowed down and that for ppl he will only be gone for a month.  
  
HARRY TRAINED HARD FOR A YEAR AND AT LAST WAS READY:  
  
he went to merlin and told him that he was ready merlin then told him that he will be telling him some secrets:  
  
first of all that he needs to start the order of phonix again and that harry is the lord and ginny the lady of this phonix and that draco has to trun on his father and he harry has to write a letter to him in the first thing asking if there is going to be anything wrong next he gave harry the list of ppl who will help him during all his tasks:  
  
harry   
  
ginny  
  
ron  
  
hermoine  
  
draco  
  
neville  
  
finnigan  
  
and many others  
  
he told harry that he needs to call them all to the chamber of secrets with a charm he has learnt here "how to use a portkey" he told that the chamber has already been renewed by some of his servants and than now there is soemthing else there a phonix.  
  
he also gave harry some jobs to do  
  
with that harry was transfered back witha gift a sword.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
FROM WHERE WE LEFT:  
  
harry ran back and scribed rather an untidy not to draco:  
  
HEY DRACO  
  
i know ur not at all fond of hearing from me but we could really use ur help here is ur chance if u want to  
  
turn in to a good guy rather than being a bad one plz do write to me back.  
  
harry  
  
with this he told hedwig to take it to draco and ran back downstairs to tell every one abt wat happened every one gasped at it and were shocked to haer that ginny would be the lady and that ginny would have to learn apprating now ginny said she couldn't do it but she did it in her first try.ron and hermoine had to do also it took them 4-5 times to get it right next was to tell them how to make pratnous as the dementors had al;ready joined voldemorts force everyone one was shockeed that even that harry was sleeeping he knew wat was happening just then hedwig arrived witha an answer draco had replied:  
  
HI HARRY  
  
yes i am surprised to hear from u and i want to turn good but i don think it is good now at least till i can tell u wat is going to happen and don reply back to me dad knows thats ur owl and yes there is going to be a dementor rade at hogsmade tomorrro so be alert i have already learnt how to make patrouns.  
  
bye from draco  
  
harry was happy to hear from draco and was now alert for tomorro's event he did not tell anyone as all of them would get over-excited he kept it to himself. 


	5. chapter 5 dementor raid and hogwarts

THE ORDER OF PHONIX:  
  
the dementor raid and back to hogwarts:  
  
Harry was sitting in his room feeling happy that draco had written back and that at least he had decided to turn good .just then the whole weasley family crept in the room and asked wat was wrong why was he so happy and why was he looking so changed then harry explained to them that harry was merlin's heir and harry had to start an order the order of the phonix in oreder to stop voldemort and he told them that he will tell them the names as he proceeds and told them that he was the lord and ginny was the lady of the oreder and there will be rankings of positions.the first rank will hold 20 members second rank will include 40 the third rank however can include inumerous amount as they were not so impo and will not be invited to the official meetings they will only be told theit task.  
  
Every one was surprised at harry's speech and every looked from ginny to harry and then back at ginny and then atlast mrs weasley spoke that how could it be true that ginny is the lady of the order then harry told them that as every one knows that couples r made in heaven so every one above knew harry and ginny would be a couple and so this made ginny the lady and not only that ginny had powers that no one welse has except harry that is every one then asked how much power did harry hold and harry told them a simple answer that if he threw a stone at the moon he can divide it to half every one gasped at this and then mrs weasley told every one to go to sleep as they all had to get up earlier in the morning and dumbledor excused himself that he had to go back to hogwarts to arrange certain things.  
  
Mrs weasley then told every one to pack their things that were laying on their beds as every one so busy to take care of harry that every one had entirly forgoten of unpacking their things so every one left harrys room and went to their own ,harry was unpacking when he came across the necklace he had bought for ginny he quickly packed his things in his trunk and was abt to go out to ginnys room when ron came in and asked if he had given ginnys her necklace harry said he was going to when ron said he hadn't even so they decided that first harry will go and tell hermoine that ron wanted to meet her in his room and can ginve ginny her necklace so harry went to ginny's oom who was still unpackinh hermoine had already done her packing and was now rteading a book "how to become a perfect prefect" harry told hermoine that ron wanyted to see her in his room and with thsi hermoine closed her book and turning a bright shade of red went out of the room to ron's room.  
  
harry asked ginny if she wanted any help in packing she told him that she had already done but she could use a little help in closing the trunk as it was small harry helped her out and they both sat on ginny's bed harry then took out the necklace and gave it to ginny took it and thanked him that it was so beautifull and it looked expensive but harry told her to keep quiet ginny thanked him and told him to clip it for and that she will never take it off ginny wore it and as she wore it it shone brightly and a name apperaed on it harry and ginny.harry kissed ginny on the cheek and bid her goodnight and went back to his room.he slept easily that nighjt as he was still tired after practising for 1 year.  
  
The next day harry was late to get up and they hurried downsatirs and ate a light breakfast and went to kingcross silently,as every one was too tired.when they got at king cross they still had 20 mins to spear so they went through the barrier at 9at3/4 one by one all the six found a compartment to them selves harry was still wondering to tell every one abt the dementor raids or not.he best decided not to .the train started and they all gathered around harry to listen to his one year with merlin harry told them that he was now perfect at patrouns and they should learn them as well after half an hour of convincing harry got all of them to try and make patrouns.ginny,fred and geroge did pretty good where as hermoine and ron were busy laughing and looking at each other harry snaped them back out of imagination and back to reality.all the way back they were busy leaning patrons.  
  
They saw that the train was slowing earlier than before some students got of the train and saw hundreds of dementors coming their way all the students came back and oredered to lock their compartments just then draco slipped in the compartment where harry was sitting and asked him if he was ready all were shocked at draco's behaviour and harry repling to him nicely draco and harry went out and harry called every one else out as well.he asked ron ,ginny ,hermoine ,fred and geroge to make patrouns as harry told them to.they all nodded and took out their wands when the dementors were only 100 m away harry told them to use the spell every one did great.harrys patroun was a stag ginny's patron was harry fred and geroge had themselves ron had his old car ford angelia hermoine had a book and draco surprisingly had a wolf.all their patrouns drove the dementors away harry and draco then stunned some and put a lighning charm on them just then dumble dor and many teachers arrived as well as remus and giant black dog that harry recognized as sirius.they were all shocked to see them and the dementors.dumble dor conjured the carriges and they all rode back to hogwarts still quiet impresed with their work however dumbledor called harry and draco back. 


End file.
